Child's Play
by PlatinumGal
Summary: Life always seems so simple when you're a child. Barda is about to discover otherwise. Part of the DQ songfic challenge. Contains Slash. Au


_**A/N**__ Written for the Deltora Quest Songfic Challange. The Song is called '__**Kids Game' **__And is from Willy Russell's Musical, Blood Brothers. I've cut out most of the verses, so this is not the full song. _

_**Disclaimer**__ I do not Own Deltora Quest, which belongs to Ms. Rodda, nor do I own Blood Brothers, which belongs to Willy Russell, who is brilliant. ^^  
__**Side note**__:__ this is somewhat related to my other DQ fic, Defunct, but is not (currently at least!) in the same 'Cannon' per se. They're related, but not...yeah you get what I mean. Maybe Dysfunction Junction/council estate dramas are my new thing ;)__**Warning**__**: **__Contains implied Slash. Au. Modern setting. You have been warned.  
_

__

_

* * *

_

I got y'  
I Shot y'  
an' you bloody know I did  
I got y' I shot y'

Lief would never understand his friend.

_I stopped it with the Bin lid!_

Barda was widely considered a surrogate father by the Del Street Kids. When their parents were at work, when their older siblings were down at the park trying to get inebriated on whatever substance they could find, he'd be there, keeping an eye on things.

And when the Tora Street Kids made raids, he'd be there to help see them off.

_But you know that if you cross your fingers  
and if you count from one to ten_

Ever since the Del Kids had thrown stones at one of the Tora Kids cats, they'd been at war.  
It started simply enough, pencils snapped at school, the occasional cuss tossed around, nothing more than minor annoyances. Then Ranesh and Marilen had waited for one of their rivals, Jasmine, to walk past before attacking her and ripping her art book, scattering the pages to the winds.

It all went downhill from there.

_You can get up off the ground again  
it doesn't matter, the whole things just a game._

Lindal, one of the impromptu leaders, had organised an invasion, in which _many _windows were smashed, bins knocked over, and of course, cats stoned.

And so it escalated. Occasionally, one of the kids would get lucky, and move away. No one new ever replaced them. Their side of the estate had made a name for itself now.

The numbers of both sides dwindled, until only a few of the poorest families were left.

Barda didn't get involved anymore. Lief visited him often, but if he ever brought up the Tora Kids, he was promptly sent on his way. When asked about it, he would simply shrug and say:

"I'm just tired of it."

_But you know that if you cross your fingers  
and if you count from one to ten_

Lief knew, deep down, he should listen to his friend. But whenever he tried to bring it up at one of the 'council of war' meetings, he became more and more carried away with elaborate revenge schemes.

_You can get up off the ground again  
it doesn't matter, the whole things just a game.  
_

Barda was sat on a swing in the park. Like everything else in the neighbourhood, it was covered in graffiti, and near enough broken. He didn't mind.

He tentatively swung a little, but an ominous creek from the chain made him think twice about going any further.

He sat up a little straighter. Someone was approaching.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Hey," came the reply. Barda grinned sheepishly. Doom, a Tora street Kid with a similar role to himself.

_But you know that if you cross your fingers  
and if you count from one to ten_

This wasn't the first time they'd met. Doom held out a hand, and Barda took it. Of course, neither had told their respective groups of 'wards' of this. Barda imagined that, while Lief might be somewhat 'ok' with this, he might have a harder time getting his head around the _other _part.

_You can get up off the ground again_Doom gently slipped his arm around Barda's shoulders.  
It wouldn't be the first time they'd kissed either.

_It doesn't matter, the whole things just a game._

_

* * *

_

"I am _not_ using that," Snapped Jasmine.

Lindal sighed exasperatedly. "We're not _using _it _per se._ _Everyone_ behaves when they see one of these."

"How did you get it anyway?" said Lief, with a tone of admiration, and annoyance at not thinking up this idea himself.

Lindal shrugged "I know a guy. Never you mind."

"Can I..." asked Lief, trying hard to conceal his excitement. Lindal grinned and tossed it to him. "Does it work?" he said, his figure tracing the inscription on the side.

_Glock._

Jasmine sniffed "I don't like this."

"You don't like _anything"  
_

* * *

__

_But you know that if you cross your fingers  
and if you count from one to ten_

That evening, Lindal spotted two figures sneaking down the street. Expecting trouble, she retrieved Glock, waking up the entire street with vague, shouted threats. When there was no response, she couldn't help but feel a blind rage bubbling up inside her. Several years of vendettas and blood feuds, only to be faced with pacisfisim?

She fired blindly, half hoping she missed.

_You can get up of the ground again._

She didn't.

____

___it doesn't matter_

Lindal would never understand her enemies.

__

_The whole things just a game.  
_

* * *

_A/N apologies if the ending was rushed. I have a problem with procrastination. ;) Nice and ambiguous? No? Damn._


End file.
